Héroe
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Jarvis ya debería saber a esas alturas que, perder de vista un mínimo momento a Tony era sinónimo de caos. Un encuentro. El preludio de su historia, antes de que todo entre ellos realmente comenzara.


Ok, debería empezar por presentarme: Soy Aurora Execution o simplemente Aurora, escritora asidua y enamorada eterna de Saint Seiya.

Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, del cual, este último tiempo, he consumido a mansalva. He terminado enamorada de esta pareja, y cuando eso ocurre en mí, le agarro la mano para ya jamás soltarla. La encuentro sumamente interesante y seductora.

No es una historia fuera de lo común, un simple capricho. Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre ellos.**

* * *

 ** _Winteriron - ligero (muy ligero) shota._**

* * *

Habiendo sido educado en una rigurosa familia inglesa, Edwin Jarvis aprendió desde pequeño a mantener estricto control sobre sus emociones, por los que rara vez – por no decir nunca – se le observaba exaltado. Su educación también se trasladaba a su gentil e impecable vocabulario. Dicho de otra manera, nunca se le había escuchado decir palabra altisonante alguna. Hasta ahora.

Pero vaya que el inglés aprendió que con su joven amo, los estándares de paciencia se medían de una manera muy, pero muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Jarvis decidió que era momento de cerrar los ojos, pedir paciencia a cualquier Deidad que deseara escucharlo, contar hasta mil de ser necesario y largar un embravecido suspiro para liberar la tensión que se comprimía en su espalda. La cabeza le estallaba esa mañana. Con sus dedos índice y medio, frotó su sien, sabiendo de ante mano que el dolor no se calmaría y ya veía que ese día sería interminable. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, mientras daba la vuelta sobre sus pasos. Observó el panorama de la distinguida Central Park, atiborrada de gente. Trabajar para una de las personas más influyentes del último milenio seguramente le había hecho envejecer de manera casi antinatural. Sobre todo porque su trabajo, en específico, era cuidar del heredero de la corporación que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Quizá si el niño hubiera sido como cualquier jovencito de seis años, con ansias de subirse a un tobogán y reír mientras se deslizaba por él, tal vez, su trabajo habría sido más «tranquilo» si dicho niño sólo se interesara por el próximo juguete que su padre podría regalarle.

Pero claro que siendo un Stark, eso era imposible. Ese niño no era como los demás. A simple vista y sin conocerlo podría pasar como uno más, podían ver en sus ojos el brillo característico de la curiosidad infantil, tenía ocurrencias fantasiosas como todos, pero el niño las llevaba a un nivel que ni siquiera un profesional con años de experiencia podría aspirar a soñar y es ahí cuando se percataban de la profundidad en esos ojos castaños, como si realmente pudieran ver el interior del universo mismo. Era maravilloso y aterrador en partes iguales.

Jarvis estaba seguro que ese niño se convertiría en una leyenda viviente, mucho mayor de lo que ya era su padre. Y es por eso que su trabajo no era para nada sencillo; era el celador de la futura mente más brillante de todos los tiempos. Más que Tesla, más que Curie, más que Einstein... quizá y hasta más que Da Vinci. Pero para que eso sucediera, primero debía de hallarlo.

Había comenzado la Expo Stark y Howard no tenía tiempo – para variar – en atender los caprichos de su hijo, al igual que su esposa, en menor medida, se mantenía ocupada por esos días, por lo que Edwin Jarvis se transformaba en la figura paternal del _heredero del mundo_ (algo que se haría común con el correr de los años). Así lo llamaba, creía en su potencial a pesar de su corta edad, creía en la diferencia que podía llegar a hacer si encontraba el motivo adecuado y en la fama – aún más – que obtendría. Prácticamente estaba cuidando al REY.

Anthony Edward Stark era un niño de seis años, menudito y con el rostro de pómulos pronunciados y pobladas pestañas que recubrían unos intensos ojos chocolate que le conferían un aire femenino, frágil e indefenso. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevarían los infelices que se atrevieran a tratar de comprobar la debilidad del hijo de Stark. Tony, como le llamaban cariñosamente, ya había demostrado ser capaz de desarmar al más aguerrido de los soldados, de engañar a instituciones gubernamentales y sonreír con el aura de un ángel incapaz de hacer daño alguno. Era la clase de niño que finge ignorancia mientras juega a quemar las hormigas con una lupa. No necesitaba fuerza ni armas, después de todo, tenía la mejor de todas; su ingenio. Es por eso que en contra de toda advertencia, había logrado inmiscuirse entre las personas que presenciaban la Expo, quería mostrarle a su padre un nuevo tablero de circuitos que había diseñado para controlar todas las funciones de la casa. En las semanas que le llevó ensamblarlo su padre no había aparecido por la residencia, así que se contentó con enseñárselo en la gran feria de ciencias que hacía Industrias Stark una vez al año. Inmensa decepción se llevó cuando su madre le dijo que no podía asistir ese año, pues presentarían algo bastante peligroso y no quería arriesgar a que se lastimara si algo salía mal. Tony parpadeó incrédulo ¿Salir mal? Eso era completamente inverosímil, su padre era el mejor y jamás se equivocaba, algo más sucedía. Él – de ninguna manera posible – era un tonto.

Pero no dijo nada, no hubo reproches y Jarvis, que bien conocía a su protegido, sintió un escalofrío cuando lo vio sonreír de aquella manera mientras era abrazado por su madre. Y no se equivocó, Tony había burlado a toda la seguridad de su hogar y de alguna manera se las había apañado para llegar a Central Park, donde se llevaba a cabo la Expo. Si no lo hallaba pronto, era hombre muerto, quizá y Howard no demostraba mucho por su hijo, pero perderlo no era una opción a considerar.

Genial. Había comenzado a llover.

••

Anthony abrió sus curiosos ojos impresionado, el lugar era inmenso, mucho más que en otras entregas. Ahora entendía un poco el que su padre estuviera tan ocupado durante la planificación de la Expo, después de todo, no debía ser sencillo ser la cabeza orquestante de un evento a nivel mundial, el cual reunía a genios con ideas revolucionarias. El problema era que todo estaba renovado, los cubículos, las carpas y oficinas, existía un mapa para poder ubicar con facilidad cada presentación y sector, no le prestó atención, siento terco por naturaleza y confiando en su memoria fotográfica, no lo necesitaba. La verdad era que, el mapa también había sido cambiado de sitio.

Con un suspiro se encaminó hacia el ala este, donde deberían encontrarse las oficinas que se disponían para su padre, allí eran presentados los avances en la tecnología y armamento. El sello Stark estaba por doquier, también así la cantidad de gente que parecía no reparar en su pequeña persona, empujándolo de un lado a otro, fastidiado corrió en dirección contraria, buscando una de las salidas para buscar el dichoso mapa y así hallar a su padre de una vez. ¿Qué consultar a alguien sería más sencillo? Claro, pero prefería hacerlo por su cuenta... Él no iba admitir esa derrota, por pequeña y ridícula que fuera. El maldito orgullo Stark. Sonrió cuando al fin, después de varios minutos y más empujones pudo divisar una de las salidas, apretó los tirantes de su mochila con emoción, en ella llevaba su tablero, pero antes de dar un paso más siquiera, algo lo detuvo. Alguien.

Ahí lo vio, erguido en toda su altura, imponente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con una extraña sensación. Era un hombre, de un aspecto amenazante, vestido completamente en un uniforme negro. Llevaba una máscara. Tony movió de un lado hacia otro su cabeza observando a las demás personas, nadie lo notaba, era como si no existiera, un punto ciego en medio de la multitud. Rígido cual estatua miraba hacia un sólo lugar, una carpa que comprendía a un sector científico. No reconocía ese uniforme de ninguna de los comandos especiales que disponía Industrias Stark, dio unos pasos con el calor de la curiosidad burbujeando en su pecho. Su mirada se iluminó cuando notó su brazo izquierdo. Parecía estar recubierto de algún metal resistente, y le daba un aire más misterioso y de poder que ejercía en él una atracción magnética. Tony sintió que la boca se le secaba mientras sus pasos le dictaron la dirección en donde su curiosidad brillaba. Era tan alto. Lo observó desde su corta distancia, estaba armado, pero no sintió temor, aun así por un ínfimo instante se sintió indeciso en llamar su atención o permanecer allí, había una pequeña alarma sonando en su pecho, una que le gritaba peligro. Pero claro que su inquieta naturaleza no le permitió estar callado por mucho tiempo más, haciendo caso omiso a su corazonada, el sujeto estaba tan rígido que comenzaba a dudar si en verdad era una persona.

—Eso que tienes es genial, ¿lo ha hecho mi padre?—Nada—, digo, un brazo así sólo pudo ser fabricado por alguien tan talentoso como mi padre.—insistió.

Nada. Pudo haber huido en ese momento, pero nadie ignoraba a un Stak, mucho menos a él, así que intentó con otra táctica, era momento de apelar a su lado de niño bueno.

—¿Eres encargado de la seguridad? ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre? Es que me he perdido, debes conocerme de seguro—Silencio. Tony infló sus cachetes enfurruñado, se sentía ofendido por tal indiferencia hacia su persona.—¡Oye! Eres muy grosero, haré que te despidan.

El niño sujetó su brazo por reflejo cuando una mujer robusta, al parecer apresurada, le hizo trastabillar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba arrinconado entre la pared y el sujeto quien le sostenía el brazo hasta casi lastimarlo y lo observaba de una manera espeluznante. Tony tragó grueso y algo dentro del pequeño genio se retorció cuando sus ojos enfrentaron esa mirada de un imposible azul. Frío. Sus ojos eran dos estacas de hielo, clavándose en él, pero a Tony más que dicha frialdad, lo que le impresionó fue ver un velo turbio que cubría sus irises suplicantes, cansados... aterrados y si no se equivocaba – y nunca lo hacía – cándidos, había bondad en ellos. Eran hermosos.

Él ya había visto esos ojos antes.

Le tembló el cuerpo cuando al fin ese hombre le soltó, seguía sin hablarle y con su vista fija en él, pero no le iba a demostrar temor ¡él era Tony Stark! Observó a su alrededor, notando que pocas personas habían desviado un momento su atención hacia él para continuar instantes después en sus asuntos, sólo ese hombre de uniforme negro y cabellos largos le prestaba atención, y Tony se sintió por demás confundido cuando, instantes después, lo vio agacharse y tenderle su mano, esa metálica, para ayudarlo. Dudó unos segundos pero terminó por tomar esa mano he incorporase, sacudiendo su traje para recobrar un poco de su dignidad, cuando volvió a elevar su vista buscando al enigmático hombre, ya no se hallaba.

Rápido comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, un hombre como él llamaría enseguida la atención pero por algún motivo, parecía que sólo Tony podía verlo. El pequeño de cabellos castaños corrió hacia la carpa de científicos, la exposición estaba a punto de comenzar, dentro estaba atestado, había comenzado a perder las esperanzas de encontrarse con el extraño sujeto cuando se escuchó la primera explosión. Tony fue empujado y una segunda explosión desató el caos en las personas que, desesperadas, corrían para salir del lugar, alguien volvió a empujarlo en su carrera, logrando esta vez que cayera de espaldas al suelo, un par de piernas le pisotearon la mano, otras le patearon la cabeza, se aterró cuando notó que comenzaba a sangrarle y gritó por ayuda, tratando de hacerse escuchar entre tanto pánico, gritos y la espesa nube de polvo que se elevó después de la detonación. Un nuevo golpe le dejó aturdido antes de sentir que era elevado del suelo y cargado para salir de ahí.

Su rostro se vio empapado de repente, abrió uno de sus ojos notando que era lluvia, que estaba algo alejado de la Expo y que ese hombre de uniforme negro y cabellos largos estaba a su lado. Le dolía la cabeza pero ya no sangraba, se sentó con dificultad en el césped, apretando sus labios para no llorar. Después de todo, por más genio que habitara en su cuerpo, seguía siendo un niño y lo que sucedió dentro de esa carpa le había asustado demasiado. Ya no le parecía buena idea el haber ido, al fin y al cabo su tablero estaba destruido seguramente, debido al aspecto que tenía su mochila en esos momentos. Llevó sus rodillas al pecho abrazándose a estas. El hombre sostenía un arma y su brazo metálico parecía tener restos de sangre que poco a poco se lavaban con la lluvia, tragó saliva comenzando a atar cabos muy rápidamente.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?

—¿Estás bien?

—No es cortes responder con otra pregunta.

—Responde.

Tony se encogió un poco más en sí mismo—Sí.—El sujeto asintió dando media vuelta para marcharse—Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?

No se giró pero detuvo su marcha;—No tengo nombre.

—Todos tenemos un nombre. Yo me llamo Tony.

Soldado de Invierno. Así le llamaban a él _. «Todos tenemos un nombre»_ Existía un recuerdo, casi extinto, como si realmente no le perteneciera, un recuerdo de una vida de camaradería y sonrisas, un recuerdo grato de alguien llamándolo... mas parecían pinceladas en el lienzo blanco que era su resquebrajada mente. Jamás llegaba a él nítidamente.—Soldado...—susurró.

—¿Cómo...?

—Soy sólo un soldado—retomó su camino pero las pequeñas manos de Tony le detuvieron por segunda vez. Fijó sus ojos en esos destellantes marrones que poseía el niño.

Tony se mordió el labio cuando lo sintió temblar, seguía asustado, pero ya no del mayor, provocado el accidente o no, lo había salvado.

—Gracias...—su pequeña mano apretó un poco más la enguantada y metálica mano del soldado sintiendo como tensaba el cuerpo y enarcaba una ceja. Aturdido.—Gracias por salvarme ahí dentro... eres un héroe.—dijo Tony sonriente.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desencajados, apretando su puño por el asalto de recuerdos todos difusos y distantes que en su torturada mente desfilaron. Era un asesino, no héroe... asesino. Apartó la mano del menor con brusquedad comenzando a correr para perderse entre los árboles. Tony no dejó de observar la espalda de ese hombre, mientras escuchaba la cercana voz de Jarvis llamándolo. No le comentó nada sobre su encuentro con el _soldado_ , tampoco que había estado dentro de la carpa donde decenas de personas habían muerto por un atentado hacia un reconocido neurobiólogo que estaba presentando un novedoso tratamiento de control mental.

Sería su pequeño secreto, manteniendo las esperanzas de que, algún día, volviera a reunirse con él.

Ese día la ruleta comenzaba a girar. La suerte ya estaba echada.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. _

_Muchas gracias por leer. Será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
